


Mass Foundations?

by Nord_Ronnoc



Series: Mass Foundations [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 a chapter, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nord_Ronnoc/pseuds/Nord_Ronnoc
Summary: Was it a dream? Or was it a sign of things to come? Part of the FB Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100-word drabble.





	1. Was it a dream?

Shepard gave the order to retreat, and Eric and the others dove into the water to avoid the plasma blast sweeping across the land.

When he came to, Eric found himself alone and deep underwater. With no hesitation, he swam forward. Soon, out of the darkness of the water, he saw bodies, all pale with their eyes closed. He was shocked. They were his friends. And family. Some had their chests risen, others hung down like nooses wrapped around their necks.

A blue light reflected on the surface, and everything was filled with a terrible din of a brass horn.


	2. Something to come?

The Courier's eyes shot wide open, finding himself standing upright. A quick look around told him he was no longer in his own dimension. Or any dimension he was familiar with, anyway. The stairways were at untenable positions. Some of them went sideways while others were two-sided as if both sides were meant to be walked on. The openings leading to other areas couldn't possibly fit in all that space.

His head throbbed. This whole place was chaotic and impossible. Was it a dream or was it real? He would like to get some answers from that robotic bastard soon.


End file.
